


James Potter Files

by Hobbit_Witch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: James Potter sleeps around unashamed, M/M, Multi, PWP, Teen Years, Threesome, explicit - Freeform, look outs, no real plot, quidditch locker room, room of requirements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit_Witch/pseuds/Hobbit_Witch
Summary: James Potter enjoys sleeping around and is unashamed of it. When Lucius Malfoy sends him an owl after quidditch practice; of course James takes him up on it .This is my first fic; I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/James Potter, Lucius Malfoy/James Potter/Rodolphus Lestrange
Kudos: 41





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the characters, I just put them in fun situations.

James lent his broomstick against the wall, running a hand through his perpetually wild hair. James slipped his glasses onto his face as he pulled his gloves off. James held a letter with too neat handwriting lining the surface, clutched in his hand. 

He read the crumpled letter a few more times, shifting his weight from one leg to another. He carelessly shoved the letter into his pocket, letting out a heavy breath as he walked to the changing rooms. 

Rodolphus Lestrange stood, eyeing James as he approached, noting his quidditch robes were haphazard compared to practice. 

“He’s waiting for you in there” Rodolphus spoke, moving aside just enough for James to slip though before standing in the doorway again, keeping guard. 

Lucius Malfoy stood dressed in a warm emerald green jumper, his cloak hanging neatly from a nearby hook.  
“You got the letter I sent you?” Lucius questioned from his place against the wall as James pulled off his own cloak, hanging it. 

James cleared his throat slightly, his face turning pink as he nodded “You said you wanted to talk. I don’t have long” James spoke up “Sirius is starting to get suspicious about where I go.”

“We don’t have much time now do we?” Lucius put a hand to James’ chin, locking eyes with him “Do you want what I offered?” He continued

James made a noise, unable to nod with his chin held by Lucius. “Don’t make me ask for it” he whispered as Lucius’ lips twisted into a smirk 

“But if you want me to…you need to” Lucius continued, not letting go of his chin. 

James tried testing the grip, his want to be stubborn filling him. He locked eyes with Lucius “I want you to fuck me” He spoke, shifting in his grip “Fuck my throat till I can’t speak.” 

Lucius let go, a small red mark left on James chin “You know what to do” he reasoned, Rodolphus still standing guard. Lucius slowly unbuckled his trousers, his large bulge pressing against his tailored pants. 

James slowly knelt down in front of him, his own trousers growing uncomfortably tight as he looked up to Lucius. Lucius reaches down, pulling his hard length from his pants, the tip of his arousal leaking with precum.

James met his eyes as he gripped Lucius’ length, licking down his hard cock. Lucius let out a moan as James took his balls in his hand. 

Lucius gripped James’ hair tightly as James took his long girth into his mouth, choking slightly as Lucius thrust abruptly into mouth 

“You’ll take me, all of me Potter” Lucius spoke, putting James’ hands on his hips so he could stop Lucius if necessary. “I know you can” he murmured gently.

He pulled back, giving James a moment to catch his breath. Lucius met his eyes, breathing heavily before he thrust harshly into James’ mouth. 

James gagged as he tried relaxing his throat, obscene noises coming out of his mouth as Lucius thrust faster. Lucius pulled back, pausing as his chest heaved, letting James catch his breath. 

He thrust in lazily for a moment, watching the spit fall from James’ reddened lips. Lucius held James’ head gently, shoving his cock down his throat. James’ throat tightened around Lucius’ cock, his nose nestled in the blonde curls surrounding his dick

James pushed him back, gasping for air, spit trailing from Lucius’ throbbing dick to his mouth.

“Such a whore Potter” Lucius spoke, stroking himself quickly “if I had more time, I’d bend you over and take you. Let Rodolphus have a turn” he whispered 

James had his own cock in his hand, stroking quickly along with Lucius. Lucius hissed his release, deliberately decorating James’ face as he did . James let out a gasp as he came, his cum looked below him on the locker room floor. 

Lucius stepped back, lifting James up into a chair. He helped clean him up, kissing him softly. 

“You’re always beautiful with my cock down your throat Potter” he murmured, silently casting a cleansing charm over them. James’ cheeks were pink as he breathed heavily, watching Lucius 

“Next time Rodolphus and I will have you…maybe If you ask nicely Black can join” Lucius whispered in his ear “my little whore” 

James smiled slightly “I’d like that…but Sirius won’t want to” he admitted, his voice hoarse. He fixes his cloak again, walking out “be more subtle next time Malfoy. You’re going to get me caught” 

He walked past Rodolphus on the way out, winking at him as he left, warmth growing in his belly at the thought of the next time he’d be seeing Lestrange. He took the steps up to Hogwarts two at a time, running to the great hall to find Sirius.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t plan on creating a second chapter but here it is. I might update it as I get ideas, but I don’t plan to regularly add to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading; it’s not the best but I like how it turned out.

James sat at the breakfast table, a slice of toast hanging from between his teeth as a letter dropped unceremoniously to his plate. He bit off the portion already in his mouth, half listening to Sirius’ rant on potions as he examined the envelope.

Written in emerald green ink across the front of the envelope in the familiar handwriting of Lucius Malfoy, was his name. James felt a warmth pool in his belly as he tore open the letter 

Room of requirement, eight o’clock don’t be late.

As always Lucius was vague. James remembered the promise Lucius had made in the changing room, the one promising Roldolphus next time. He crumpled the letter quickly, shoving it unceremoniously into his pocket. James turned to the others, barely able to focus as he caught the end of the conversation.

“You really should just do your homework” Lily scolded as she finished her juice, ignoring Sirius rolling his eyes.

“That means I’d have to give a shit about the class Evans” Sirius reminded with a smirk “Anyway, I have bigger and better things to worry about” he called, getting up from the table, dragging James off to classes.

James was barely able to focus through the day, his mind wandering back to the letter burning a hole in his pocket. Anticipation built as he waited for his final class to end. James doodled quietly on his parchment, Binns droning about the goblin wars he learned about in third year. 

Lily stomped on his foot harshly, bringing James back from his daydream. 

“Potter you’re supposed to be paying attention” she hissed, looking disapprovingly at him “don’t ask me for help in charms if you don’t pay attention in your other classes” she warned as she began packing her things up.

“You’re off in another world lately” She spoke looking concerned “what’s with that?” 

“Detention” he lied, knowing it was believable “McGonagall gave me one with Filch for tonight” he insisted as Lily clicked her tongue 

“You need to stop” she warned as James ran ahead to the dorms, grabbing things for dinner.

————————  
James met Lucius’ eyes across the dining hall, a knowing smirk forming on his lips as James sat heavily for dinner. 

He tried keeping a conversation with Sirius, distracted as he pushed his half eaten food away. He wasn’t able to focus on the conversation, Remus having changed it toward quidditch, not wanting to talk about the rankings of various prank products. 

“Don’t wait up Padfoot” he interrupted, looking toward Sirius “Filch is gonna have me there half the night and you know it” he insisted, slight guilt filing him at lying to his friend 

“It’s shit Minnie gave you detention. When did she even do it? She knows I’m involved too…I’ll have a word with her” he insisted as James stopped him. 

“I don’t want you to suffer because of my mistakes” he tried, panicking as Sirius looked confused

“You’re acting really weird” he huffed, but let it go, watching as James slipped out of the great hall. 

————————-  
James touched the items in his pocket quietly, the invisibility cloak thrown over him as he walked past groups of students. He paced quietly in front of the wall that hid the room of requirements , slipping into the room once the door appeared. 

A four poster bed sat in the middle of a nicely decorated room, the fireplace nearby filled with crackling wood, warming the room. Lucius and Rodolphus sat in overstuffed chairs nearby the fireplace, waiting for him. 

James folded the invisibility cloak, setting it on a nearby table as he toed his shoes off. 

“Lucius?” He called quietly, hanging his cloak on the nearby hooks as Lucius stood, dressed in simple trousers and a white shirt 

“You were almost late Potter” he spoke, pulling James into a possessive kiss, his fingers snaking to the back of James’ neck to hold him still “the night is young, and we have the Christmas holiday to enjoy ourselves”

James let out a shaking breath as Lucius took control

“I’m assuming” Lucius continued “that because you came, you’re okay with Rodolphus joining us tonight?” He asked, his hand moving from James’ neck, up into his hair. Lucius took a handful, pulling sharply as James moved to nod 

“Use your words” Lucius reminded firmly 

“Yes” James whispered, leaning into the sharp pull of his hair “I’d like Rodolphus to join us” he whispered, his cock straining against his pants at the idea. Lucius reached down, palming James’ dick through the thin fabric of his trousers 

“Excited already are we?” Lucius spoke, letting go of his hair “You are to strip, hands and knees on the bed” he instructed, ensuring the door to the Room of Requirement was locked. 

James handed over a vial to him, stripping down as he walked past Rodolphus, drawing onto the silk sheet bed. His hard cock strained as he got on his hands and knees. 

“You’re ours tonight” Lucius spoke, putting a finger under his chin gently as James nodded, moving to kiss his hand, desperate for touch. 

Rodolphus walked behind James stroking a hand over his ass as Lucius slowly undressed in front of James. 

James watched Lucius closely, his eyes drifting down to his hardening cock. James let out a sharp gasp as Rodolphus slapped his ass sharply, rubbing where he hit for a moment before striking the other side. James began to squirm stilling almost immediately as Lucius ran a hand through his hair. 

Lucius climbed into the bed kneeling in front the headboard. He tightened his grip on James hair, moving him forward quietly , desire growing as he handed Rodolphus the lube. He let out a low groan as James licked up the length of his straining cock. 

James placed a hand on Lucius’ thigh, looking up at him as Rodolphus slowly prepared his entrance. James took Lucius’ length into his mouth, lazily bobbing his head as he felt Rodolphus enter him. 

“So fucking tight Potter” he heard Rodolphus hiss as he thrust in slowly. Lucius met Rodolphus’ eyes, slowly thrusting in time with Rodolphus, skewering James on their cocks.

The sound of Rodolphus’ thighs slapping James’ ass as he thrust harder filled the room, accompanied by the wet gags of James as Lucius’ cock filled his throat 

James braced both hands on Lucius’ thighs, barely able to hold himself up as he tried focusing on breathing around the cock thrusting down his throat. James moaned lowly, his moan turning into a whine as Rodophus gripped his cock. 

James tried thrusting into his grip, his hips stuttering as he came harshly into Rodolphus’ hand, the other two following shortly after. 

James shook as Rodolphus slowly pulled out of him, feeling hands lay him down onto the bed. A warm blanket covered him up, a water cup coming up to his lips.

James took the water with shaking hands, slowly growing warm as Rodolphus wrapped his arms around him 

“That…was wonderful Potter” he hummed lowly, watching Lucius sit in front of them. 

“I told you Rod, Potter is the best fuck in the school” Lucius murmured “and he can’t get enough of it. All you have to do is ask nicely and he will let you fuck him till he forgets his own name” 

James snorted from his place against Rodolphus “and here I thought you wanted me for yourself”. 

—————-  
James sat at the breakfast table the next morning, having hidden the bruises from the night before with a charm. 

“I’m telling you Evans I’m fine” he promised, his voice slightly hoarse. Lily tutted as she wrote out a letter

“I’m going to talk with McGonagall about you going with Filch for detention. He obviously doesn’t care about our health, just listen to yourself” Lily insisted

James shook his head, downing his pumpkin juice as another letter fell on his plate, emerald green writing on the front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger for maybe another? Who knows :) hope you enjoyed the addition

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, I could potentially add more to the series if people are interested. It’s going to remain a one off for now. It is unbetad as most of my fics will be


End file.
